


Thankful

by Aminael



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Joanlock - Freeform, One Shot, Partnership, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminael/pseuds/Aminael
Summary: A little thanksgiving contemplation between two soulmates and life partners.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Quick night-time drabble. Unbeta'ed, because I didn't want to wake her in the middle of the night. Feel free to point any mistakes. 
> 
> Probably also should inform you that there will be some spoilers for season 7 finale. 
> 
> Sherlock might seem a bit OOC, but I just found him so adoringly sweet and changed after he came back to Joan that I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Enjoy...

Joan hummed contently into Sherlock's shoulder and snuggled deeper under the covers. The sounds of excited children milling around on the street could be heard through the windows.

"The Morrison clan is at it again," Sherlock let out a long sigh and wrapped his arm tighter around his partner's waist.

Joan hummed. "They are just children. Little cousins who see each other only a few times a year have a lot to catch up on."

Sherlock smiled, thinking of the big happy family next door, gathering in one house for Thanksgiving.

"Still... you don't need to announce your news to the whole neighbourhood."

"It's just one day a year."

"Every year on the clock."

Joan sighed, deciding to change the subject. "Did you see the lovely card Arthur made for Rose this  
morning?"

"The blue turkey with a turquoise hat. Yes, he's becoming quite the artist. His abstract views are very good."

Joan rolled her eyes. "He couldn't find most of the crayons this morning. Brown and black included."

They glanced at each other and chuckled at the image of blue turkeys running wild.

Joan shifted her gaze at the ceiling, biting her lip. "He made a drawing of what he's thankful for at school yesterday."

Sherlock glanced curiously at Joan.

"In that picture were you and I, Uncle Marcus and Uncle Thomas, Rose, a few of his friends, Clyde and the bees." In truth, Joan had been holding back tears when Arthur had given her the drawing.

After a moment contemplating in silence, Sherlock spoke. "What are you thankful for?"

Joan turned to look at him questioningly.

"Seriously, Watson," Sherlock propped himself on his elbow, leaning over her. "What is it that you are thankful for?"

Joan opened her mouth, but before she could answer, Sherlock cut her off. "And don't say your son, because I already know he is your everything."

Joan pondered for a while. She knew Sherlock didn't want to hear about her being grateful for having a roof over her head, a place to sleep, a hot meal every day. Those were important, very, but Joan knew he wanted to hear something more ambiguous.

A thought entered her mind. Joan swiftly turned her gaze to the windows.

"What is it?" Sherlock desperately wanted to know. Especially now, as the thought had clearly made her uncomfortable.

Joan swallowed hard, before turning her gaze back to him. "I'm thankful for... you getting addicted to drugs."

Sherlock furrowed his brow, slowly getting into sitting position.

Joan knew she shouldn't have said it. "As much as I'm thankful for losing my patient," she added quickly. "I know it sounds horrible, but I just–"

"No." Sherlock shook his head. "It's fine. I understand." He turned to Joan, taking her hand in his. "You have no idea, how many times I've thanked Mr. Castoro for giving his life and thus sending you to me."

Joan smiled, squeezing his hand. "Without all those really bad things happening to us, we never would have found each other. And I cannot imagine my life without you."

Sherlock's teary smile gave her more than enough for a response. He reached for her cheek, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Do you know what I'm also thankful for?"

"Yeah?"

"That after chemotherapy, hair actually grows back."

Joan chuckled, running her fingers through her short locks. "You know what, so am I."

Sherlock laid back on the bed, bringing her down with him.

"Sherlock, I... also want you to know that Arthur is not all of my everything." She found his hand under the blanket, interlacing their fingers. "You are also, a big part of my everything. Maybe, in some ways, even the biggest part."

"Besides, I was here before him." With a pouting face, he turned to her, making her giggle.

"Speaking of Arthur, he will be back any minute now." Joan swiftly turned and got up from the bed, in search of her slippers. "And you, mister, still have two pumpkin pies to bake. Also, you need to get a can of cream from the corner bodega."

Sherlock rolled off the bed, dropping on the floor with a dramatic thump and a low groan.

Joan picked up his discarded sweater from the floor and threw it at him. "Put that on. And comb your hair."

"Yes, ma'am," Sherlock murmured, slowly getting up.

Another screech of an over excited child rattled the windows.

Sherlock grimaced.

Joan chuckled again, helping him to pull the sweater down over his head. "Don't worry. I talked with Mrs. Morrison a week ago. She's spending the whole Christmas at her son's house down in South Carolina. We can have all the quiet time we want."

Sherlock was more than pleased. "I'd quite like that." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, and together they made their way downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked it or even if it made you smile, hit the kudos button below.
> 
> If you really liked it or didn't like it, leave a comment. 
> 
> All feedback is always welcome and cherished!


End file.
